gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MattMythMaestro
---- Hey Hey pal, how are ya? ;) Monk Talk 15:25, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Good man, thanks for clearing it up, appreciated so much! - MattMythMaestro 13:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Sorry Hey Matt bro. I heard you was wondering where I was lately. Sorry bro, I haven't (and won't) be(en) very active around here as my exams are starting very soon. It's quite tough and studying is taking over my life xD sorry bro. And don't worry, I didnt fall out with you, we're still bros as ever :) I wasn't ignoring your messages, I just haven't been checking my talk page lately. So yeah, sorry xD Love ya bro. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 15:14, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Likewise bro! :) - MattMythMaestro 12:49, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the wiki that you directed Monk to Good day Matt. I saw the revolting page on the wiki that you directed Monk to, and I believe that the wiki should be reported to Wikia for libel, as it seems to contain a great deal of libelous content. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:12, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed, glad I could help, Wikia's like that are shameful, considering it was a low ranked and decent Wikia before some hooligans started editing there for "jokes". Hope this gets sorted, if you need any help I am usually available. :MattMythMaestro - 03:20, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Have you tried contacting Wikia about that wiki? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:25, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I have thought about it, I can surely do so if you please, if you want to do it though I won't be worried, just as long as it gets reported and rid of the vile on it. :::MattMythMaestro - 03:28, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Admittedly, I am not certain exactly how to report libelous wikis to Wikia. If you know how, please inform me. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:35, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Your conflict with Monk Hey man, leave monk alone. He didn't do anything wrong, So there's no need to be such a pathetic little two-faced ass. So what if he doesn't want to talk about the EU referendum? He probably didn't want to talk about it because he was probably busy. Westside JDM (talk) 19:16, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Lmao, that's wasn't the problem, he expects me to have him on every social media minus Twitter, so what I unfriended him on FB, doesn't mean he needs to cry bout' it, I got better things to do at the moment so yeah. MattMythMaestro 1:34, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::MattMythMeastro said: "he expects me to have him on every social media minus Twitter," ::I only ever added on you Facebook. The irony of this line of defence is the fact that you constantly accepted any friendship request I made, so I don't see why you accept them if you clearly don't want me there. To be clear the latest friendship request on Facebook was actually sent by you, to which I'' accepted. But yet again you removed me two days later with no explanation. :::MattMythMeastro said: ''" so what I unfriended him on FB, doesn't mean he needs to cry bout' it" ::I wasn't 'crying'. It isn't my fault that you remove me constantly over the tiniest of things. You have a history of changing enemies constantly. You continued banging on about the EU referendum in chat, even despite A) I was busy renaming files to talk at that moment and B) I told you to stop. Even when given the reason for lack of activity in the chat, you still continued, and even got mad because I couldn't watch what you sent me three times in the chat. You backed down when SuperMythGangsta told you to stop, shortly before making yet another UK-based pun. At was at this point I left the chat, as not only did I have to go do something, but also I had nothing else to say in the chat at that time, since the conversation was still on topic of the EU - against what I had originally said. ::You then resorted to Facebook Messenger. I got 3 messages from you, 'EURO' '2016 'REKT (?)'. All yet again intended to piss me off. It was that moment that you not only removed me, but also blocked me. Now, forgive me if I am wrong, but it doesn't take a genius to join the supplied chronologically-ordered events up and see that you only removed me becsuse I'' wouldn't talk about a topic I had already explained I didn't want to talk about, the fact I left chat, and ''not the fact your friends list was dedicated only to personal friends. Either way, you continued onto talking to my brother, who was already aware of what you had done, and claimed to him 'you are alright on my friends list'. Why that is the case, I have no idea. Why you two are friends or not is nothing to do with me. It was at that moment that he that blocked you under realisation that you had completely gone against what I said in chat and that it is in fact the case that you have nothing better to do than change enemies. The fact that - in this case, and many, many others - you even blocked me does not support the idea of 'I don't want non-personal friends on my friends list', but does support the idea of 'I'm blocking you because you left the chat'. At the time of yesterday's events, you could have easily told me in Messenger why you were removing me (despite the fact you seemed happy to have me on Facebook two days before, hence you/I accepted requests), but you chose the send EU-based comments instead, and then block me. Monk Talk 06:37, June 27, 2016 (UTC) |11th July, 2016}} Having previously being warned for removing talk page yet continuing to do so across 24 hours today, you have been blocked. Monk Talk 21:46, June 27, 2016 (UTC)